


L's Mushroom Cake

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Hallucinations, Humor, I'm Sorry, Mushrooms, crackfic, just... bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: L eats mushroom cake.
Kudos: 6





	L's Mushroom Cake

"Yum." L takes a bite of the freshly-made vanilla cake with whipped cream. Now this is the life. 

"Watari," L acknowledges the old man. "Please get me some bleehhh…"

"L! Are you okayyyy~" Matsuda's voice becomes warped and L gets dizzy. 

"What the hell was in this caaaaakee~" L giggles. "Light, you're orange!" 

"Uh… Ryuzaki…" Light trails off. But L hears, "Mmmm… Ryuzakiii…" 

"Light, why are you saying my name like that…?" 

"Mushrooms." 

L turns to see where that voice came from. Behind him, Near sat, doing a puzzle. 

"Huh?" L was curious. 

"Mushrooms," Near repeated. 

"Oh, you're right. I must have eaten mushrooms. Good point, Near," L said, though everyone else heard: "Ohhhh, you're tight. I must have rooms. Goooood Nearrr…" 

Matsuda and Light exchanged glances nervously. This was not good. 

"Mushrooms," Near repeats. 

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," L tells him. Though, in real life, he doesn't say anything at all. 

"Mushrooms." 

"Now you're just being creepy." L cringes and tries to get up to stop Near from saying that, but falls over immediately. 

"Mushrooms." 

"Thiiiiiis needss to 'top," L says. I bet you could translate. 

Luckily, Watari comes in and saves everyone and L is back on his feet in no time. Though Near never stops saying that word. 

The End. 

"Mushrooms."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any fandom they want me to write crack for, just suggest it in the comments!


End file.
